1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to dispensers for use with pressure-sensitive adhesive coated rolls of tape convolutely wound with a release liner between its coils, and in particular to such dispensers which permit withdrawing the tape while effecting automatic removal and storage of the liner within the dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure-sensitive adhesive coated tape packaged with a release liner to protect the adhesive surface is commonly provided in either roll form or in flat pre-cut lengths. Where such tape must be kept sterile, as for medical use, the tape is commonly supplied in flat pre-cut lengths. Such pre-cut lengths, however, may not always be the desired length for use in a particular situation, and the liner must be manually peeled from the pre-cut tape lengths, and disposed of, which is a particular disadvantage when the tape is used in an operating room. Dispensers for rolls of such tape which may be readily manufactured in a sterile condition are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,038; 3,839,127; 3,468,743; and 3,283,886. Although the dispensers described in these patents may dispense any lengths of the tape and separate the liner from the tape, they discharge the separated liner from the dispenser where it must be manually severed and discarded. Dispensers which remove and store the liner on the dispenser as the tape is withdrawn from the dispenser are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,039; 3,509,000; and 3,339,797. These dispensers include a liner take-up mechanism including a take-up roll or spindle on which the liner is wound, together with a means for rotating the liner take-up roll as the tape is dispensed. Such mechanisms make these known dispensers structurally complex, however, so that they are difficult to adapt for use as a hand held dispenser, and are too expensive to be made disposable. Also, for medical use, these dispensers are too bulky for convenient sterile treatment either initially or to afford reloading of the dispenser with tape.